Rias Gremory (Genei Ibunroku)
Rias Gremory is a major character and one of the main heroines of the canon story, "Highschool DxD," and a major character in the fanon story, "Genei Ibunroku #DxD." A beautiful girl with a hardcore siscon for a brother, and a member of a wealthy family, she is considered to be one of the Two Great Ladies. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy. Rias is also an experienced Performer at the Entertain Corporation, being one of the few who possess the power of performa, allowing her to traverse between the human world and the iDOL Sphere. She is known to the public by her stage name, Scarlet Fortuna, and is the partner of the Geotia Demoness, Gremory, in addition to being the holder of the Sacred Gear, Destruction Symphony. Appearance Rias is a well-endowed woman with long, slender crimson hair, as most members of her family have, and sapphire blue eyes. Through out the series, she has worn a variety of clothing, but is most commonly seeing wearing her Kuoh Academy uniform. At Entertain, as the Scarlet Fortuna, Rias wears a scarlet red sleeveless dress with a v-neck that exposes a small portion of her cleave, and red gloves that reach up to her biceps. She also has on transparent black stockings with a red rose design to them, and glass-like red slippers. Her dress has frill-like pattern to it as well along the hem, and golden bangles dangle around her wrists. She also has a crimson red corsage on her chest. Personality Rias is shown to be kind, soft, loyal and caring to her comrades and friends. She rarely ever raises her voice when she's speaking, even when she's displaying her serious side. She thinks of Issei as a special person, and always gets jealous when girls are around him, becoming a totally different person when she sees him and other girls together, or when it comes to training. Despite her mature stature like a woman, Rias tends to act her true age and become frustrated whenever girls flirt with Issei. Rias is very proud of her name, but is a bit saddened that she is recognized by her family name, and not by her own, and becomes deeply saddened when she is recognized by her family's achievements, and not her own. That being said, she is very proud of her family, loving them dearly, and often thinks the world of them. As Scarlet Fortuna of the Entertain Corporation, Rias plays the role of a flirtatous, dangerous femme fatal with a lust for adventure, and a liking to men who catch her fancy. She is very jealous of Sekiryuutei's (Issei) close relationship with the other female members of the cast, often proclaiming that she will be the only one who has eyes for him. She has a wicked, destructive side, and doesn't care much if she destroys her surroundings. That being said, she does not disregard human life, and prioritizes the lives of civilians above her own. History Abilities Partner Quotes "My name is Rias Gremory. A Performer here at the Entertain Company. I'll be your senpai here. It's a pleasure to meet you formally, Issei Hyoudou-kun. May I call you Ise-kun?" (to Issei) "I'll paint your world a brilliant scarlet shade~!" (Rias' intro line) ''"I'm starting to feel like the third wheel here... and I do NOT like it." ''(to Gremory) Trivia * Due to the setting of Genei Ibunroku #DxD, Rias Gremory is not a Devil, nor are any members of her group. Her brother, Sirzechs, still reprises a major, important role, however, being one of the Executives of Entertain. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Human